FP - January, 2406
This page chronicles posts #20341-20490 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2406. *FP - December, 2405 *FP - February, 2406 Earth Plots First Week At Yamato’s, DELANEY ALMIN with ANTHONY NORAD have some sexy fun in the bathrooms while their son is left with ZAYANI ALMIN who is more than happy to baby sit. Planning on a good new year’s, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN is with ABBOTT THAY and they talk about a lot of things before she reveals to him he no longer has his abilities and Abbott has a meltdown. Late for her date, MIRANDA ARIAS finds KALAL ELBRUNNE and they head off to a bar she likes to play pool and have fun. At midnight, they kiss before going back to her place but she tells him to come back in the morning if he is serious about them. In Buenos Aries, DARON LETHO-EVEK is romantic with SAHARAH MUNROE as he really shows he can be the kind of guy she wants. WILLIAM BELL is on a date with MOIRA HEDRIN and they make the decision to be friends with benefits since they both like each other. After his job is over, NOAH ALMIN goes home with ZAVALA LIU, being intimate with her for the first time in awhile to celebrate. In the morning, MORGAN DEVRIX is more than happy because she realizes she is pregnant and reveals the news to AVANDAR DEVRIX and VERALYNN DEVRIX. SAJAN DEVRIX invites MARLINA BELL over for breakfast and tells her the news before having a serious conversation about their relationship. KALAL makes his way to MIRANDA’s place as promised with breakfast and they finally let the tension snap and have sex. Upon leaving Arias’ place, KALAL goes to Disney Universe with his mother VYLIN ELBRUNNE and they talk about getting together later in the week. CONNOR REESE is at Disney with EDWARD ELBRUNNE and they see Kalal/Vy, spying on them and getting the wrong impression of an affair. ABBOTT has a meeting with THADEUS SARIEL and her avoids his lack of abilities before talking more candidly about the Syndicate and why he joined. LUKE UNA gets back to business and talks to MICHAL JESYN about the Viper’s and plans on moving forward in the future. CONNOR decides he has to tell SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE about the affair and confesses it to her, making her all the more paranoid. LINCOLN TREDWAY comes home from work and gives ELLIANA TREDWAY a puppy they name Finn and decide their daughter will be Alexandria Tredway. SAMANTHA is confronted by KALAL (KYLE OLZEN) who is beginning to see she is involved in something really serious. She gets nervous and confronts him about the affair. KALAL (KYLE) seeks out PATRICK REESE and asks him about why Sam talked to gather more information. ANNA has lunch with KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and reveals to him about Abbott’s loss of abilities. She offers to help with rehabilitation while Anna struggles with the idea of removing her own in a sign of solidarity. As SAMANTHA gets more concerned she and CONNOR confront VYLIN about the affair but she explains it isn’t what they think. SAMANTHA is still concerned and tells everything to JACKSON MOYER who puts some plans into action to remove the man’s memories. KALAL gets worried when he doesn’t find his mother at work and goes to the Elbrunne house only to find ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and EDWARD there talking about him. A fight breaks out and VYLIN gets hurt breaking it up before he confesses he is their son from the future. CONNOR is out having lunch with DELANEY and brings up Sam and his concerns about getting married and the future. KALAL finally contacts SAMANTHA now his family knows about him, confronting her with the information explaining he won’t turn her in. She is relieved and shocked that he is her brother and not turning her in. SAMANTHA later invites him to her place and talks to KALAL about his future and how she is going to make up for what has happened between them. ANDRUS SAVOI finishes a rugby game and runs into ZAVALA, talking to her a little about her species before exchanging information. ZAVALA goes home and tells NOAH about it and he encourages her if a younger guy is something she may need. CONNOR finally gets the guts to talk to SAMANTHA about their relationship and finds out they are on the same page for marriage and kids. Second Week Going for some boxing lessons, ANDRUS SAVOI talks to CONNOR REESE about meeting a new girl named Zavala and Connor offers his advice about wooing the ladies! With more encouragement, ANDY calls ZAVALA LIU and invites her out on an impromptu date with him. EDWARD ELBRUNNE has a meeting with YVETTE ALMIN and discusses her progress, both mentioning she could be an actress as a way to get better. ZAVALA and ANDY meet up and go out to dinner, talking more about her personal life, as well as his own before they go mini-putting and share a first kiss! Surfing in Hawaii, MALCOM PARKER meets KAHANA TAMBE and thinks she is hot so he offers to advertise for her if he gets a free lesson. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE talks to BENEDICT HUGHES and bring him to get tested in archives to make note of his abilities. MALCOM talks to MATILDA PARKER and they decide to start trying for a baby in February. KALAL ELBRUNNE seeks out MIRANDA ARIAS and discusses how she views them as a couple before they are intimate. In Australia, ABBOTT THAY continues to cooperate by answering questions about his relationships in the past while THAEUS SARIEL attempts to learn more about his interest in blood. MORGAN DEVRIX seeks out KALAL and talks to him about his time, while he can get some of his resentment and questions off his chest about her interest in the posh life. Arriving back to Earth from Bajor, MARCUS and NERYS DORR talk about their plans and how they have finally found a place to call home. RAHNE DHAJA is at ANNA-ALEENA KORAN’s house being baby sat when she shares her pictures and drawings as they watch Coons. Third Week While at a cafe, MARCUS WOLFE and MOIRA HEDRIN talk about the upcoming vote for her to take over as minority leader over Grier. In hopes to repairing their relationship, EDWARD ELBRUNNE and KALAL ELBRUNNE talk things over while enjoying some time in a strip club in Los Angeles. TAEVYN WOODS runs into CONNOR REESE while he is running and they catch up, him telling her that he is planning on proposing to Sam. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN is more concerned when Suder has a night terror and makes the decision with KORAN JATAR to remove Suder’s abilities. J’PEL, after having dinner with Marcus, has to return a toy to the Dhow house but sees LINCOLN TREDWAY instead. They talk about his marriage and up coming baby which makes her jealous. J’PEL then confesses this to SUROK and he offers to distract her by planning their wedding and honeymoon. ABBOTT THAY is shocked when THADEUS SARIEL lets him stay in a room of blood for as long as he wants before they talk about its impact on him mentally. With J’PEL, RAHNE DHAJA is being babysat and is taken around Istanbul to see all the sites. When MALCOM PARKER comes back with his quota for free surfing, he gets a lesson from KAHANA TAMBE and realize she is really good looking. MARCUS has a dream with RAHNE in it and is disturbed by the information which may lead them back to Beta Five. Hoping for a nice party for Benedict, MARLINA BELL asks JACKSON MOYER, thinking she is slyly onto him. TARA VONDREHLE hears her biological father has died and discuses what she should do with MARCUS. Fourth Week For BENEDICT HUGHES 18th birthday, MARLINA BELL with WILLIAM BELL and MARGARET HUGHES talk about the day, the guests and the man of honour. MARLINA later gives her gift of an official name change so he can officially be BENEDICT in lieu of Joseph. Worried about her biological family problems, TARA VONDREHLE talks to ZAYN VONDREHLE about the idea of visiting Prime to learn more about her past and they decide to leave Earth. ABBOTT THAY finally gets his first conjugal visit but it is with new character BEATRICE JAMES who is a little quirky to hide her self-confidence issues concerning her weight. Now on Earth, MATILDA PARKER decides to catch up with old friends and has lunch out with MICHAL JESYN. Hanging out together, EDWARD ELBRUNNE and CONNOR REESE talk about his plans for proposing to Sam and the new information that Kalal is related to the Elbrunne’s. On a date, ZAVALA LIU and ANDRUS SAVOI get off on the wrong foot when they both have misunderstandings about the other. ZAVALA then goes to NOAH ALMIN and explains it and he has the idea to get her around more motherly people. MALCOM PARKER has another surfing lesson with KAHANA TAMBE and it ends with them making out! Cardassian Plots First Week For their big family BBQ, KOHSII VENIK, TRET VENIK, BRY VENIK, JEVRIN VENIK, DARIN VENIK, JORET VENIK, ANI VENIK, and DECIA ALYND are all working on making food/snacks and having a good time. TRET gets a communication from MARIEL OKEA from Earth and he talks to SISI VENIK who is more than happy to hear from him. They plan on going on vacation in the Federation summer. In the Munroe-Bern house, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) with CYDJA BERN, ERON MUNROE and ODESSA MUNROE enjoy a board game before he talks to her about their wedding. For the special dinner the Damar’s have, AARIX DAMAR with ZETERI DAMAR, YORKIN DAMAR and MIRIANA DAMAR all talk about the future and Yorkin’s new movie premier. ANI calls RHODAS DRURU about a new trip/mission and wants to make sure he remembers they are going. He agrees and explains Aimi isn’t too happy about it. After the parties, KATAL DHAJA with CHIARO DHOW, RAHNE DHAJA, JOLON DHOW and AALIYAH DHAJA make their way to the planet and are visited by SIYAL INDUS and SITA INDUS to talk about the Hebitian prophecies. In a dream, RAHNE sees DAX WOLFE again and they talk about the future and the castle in the sky being built as well as analogies to them each being different seasons. SIYAL takes RAHNE out to the Cardassian Zoo and they talk more about nature, the future and the Hebitians before getting a lot of pictures. Now connected with SITA, RAHNE has a dream with her too and shows her glimpses of the future. On their last day there, RAHNE and CHIARO talk about his relationship with his father and he promises to tell her the story one day. In a dream, CHIARO tells RAHNE about his mother from them Universe and how his father got to the planet. Second Week During a meeting, CORAT DAMAR and YORKIN KORINAS notice that JORGU DANAN is acting off and they confront him. When he leaves, insisting things are fine, they agree to look into it more with DR. SERIK. CORAT asks DANAN to come back and Serik explains he thinks it may be Yarmin Fel Syndrome – a fatal disease. Out for beer, DURAS VENIK runs into BASTIN LAKAT and they talk about relationships as Bastin tries to find out more on Decia. Third Week When VASTI DANAN wakes up and finds JORGU DANAN dead in the bed, she screams for help and FREN DANAN and CHASAMA DANAN try and deal with the situation, though Chasama is more than distraught. (January 18, 2406). VASTI isn’t sure what to do and calls AARIX DAMAR who is more than shocked to hear Danan is dead and invites her to stay with him and his wife. CORAT DAMAR and YORKIN KORINAS have to try and fix the mess and think about possibilities to take over the open triumvirate position. When ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) finds out about Danan, he insists with CORAT he get the position and it is given to him since he was the original third. CORAT calls AARIX to his office and explains that he is getting a promotion to Legate and will look after the third order but not be part of the triumvirate. AARIX goes home to tell ZETIER DAMAR about his promotion and discuss the future with Vasti in their apartment. VASTI packs her things and talks to FREN about her reasons for leaving before trying to be optimistic for the future. Fourth Week Back at work as a pool boy, JORET VENIK has an honest talk with MIRIANA DAMAR who realizes just how hard working he is – and it is something she admires. In a dream, KEGEN DAMAR sees SITA INDUS in the future and she tells him about her rokai (his future child with Meru) and warning about people on the other side making a station. With this realization, KEGEN proposes to OVI MERU and she accepts his offer. During his sketches, TRET VENIK asks DECIA ALYND to be his muse and before long they have an intimate break. KEGEN decides to message MARCUS WOLFE on Earth and inquires about the strange dreams, as well as about the rokai. Going to see AARIX DAMAR, KEGEN talks to his brother about his proposal, as well as their continued drifting apart. Bajor Plots First Week To celebrate their one year, MARCUS WOLFE and NERYS DORR have a party together and then run into Rinn Pauto from the Bajoran elections but they get the better of him. When RAHNE gets back from Prime, KATAL brings her to see MARCUS and she shows him pictures she did as well as give some strange Prophet like advice. NERYS and MARCUS have a dinner with RAHNE but when she notices a dead spider she takes it hard and sets him free in the flames. Second Week Taking KARYN WOLFE out for dinner, BENJAMIN WOLFE and his wife/sister have a good time out, though Karyn notices some distance still. Attempting to close that, she entices him into being intimate. BENJAMIN gives his final proposal to the committee and then goes out with MARCUS WOLFE afterwards, explaining that he may not stay on Bajor even if he got the commission. After some deliberation, MARCUS informs BENJAMIN that his proposal was the one chosen and Ben is more than shocked. BENJAMIN then tells KARYN and they vow to celebrate and remain on Bajor to oversee it all. Third Week In a dream, BENJAMIN WOLFE sees DAX WOLFE when he is around ten years old and the boy apologizes for his last dream, explaining that he was rude. They are able to bond and Benjamin is concerned about the people on the other side. Fourth Week On Bajor, KARYN WOLFE gets information that a position on the spring ball team has opened up and asks BENJAMIN WOLFE if she can join up before he agrees it could be interesting. Flashbacks Year 2363 When MARCUS WOLFE is a professor at the academy, he comes face-to-face with his temptations to use his position as professor to have sex with a student in need. #01 January, 2406 #01 January, 2406 #01 January, 2406